


Together

by jtaime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Mythomagic, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Recovery, solangelo, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtaime/pseuds/jtaime
Summary: Nico and Will have been dating for a while.They were happy and had a healthy relationship.Will was determined to slowly give Nico a life as normal as it could get.Just Will being a good boyfriend and assuring Nico that he's worth it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Together

It wasn't a secret that Nico was crazy about Mythomagic. He stopped playing sometime in the middle of all the chaos the wars caused. But Will was determined to make his boyfriend’s life as normal as it could get. So after a lot of pleading, Will made Nico bring his cards out. The change in his boyfriend's mood was considerable. 

They were sitting cross-legged on Nico's bed facing each other, with the cards in between them. He had a different expression on his face, one that Will never saw before. Was that Melancholy? Did the cards remind him of his sister? Oh shit!, if this backfired, Nico would shrink back into himself for days. For a while Nico just looked at the cards and figurines, flipping through each item probably reminding himself of each piece of the collection he made. At the hades figurine, he paused and stared at it for a while, his expression closed off. He was sure Nico was thinking about his sister, he heard how she died. Will was certain his boyfriend was going to put away the collection and ask him to leave, saying he wanted to be alone. But to his surprise, the brunette set the figurine down and looked up at Will, running his eyes all over his face. To his further surprise, Nico got up and came sat in his laps, and pulled Will's arms around himself, resting his head against Will's shoulder. Joyed flared up in him, understanding that this gesture meant that Nico's mental health was improving. He wondered what was going on in the brunette’s head. Why did he look at him like that? Did looking at him help replace his bad memories? No, they were too strong for him to be able to do that. Perhaps Will represented a new beginning, a new chance at life. He felt honored to be able to be there for Nico, and so so happy that his beautiful boyfriend was making him such a big part of his life. There was nothing more he wanted. Understanding finally, Will looped one of his hands around Nico's waist and ran the other through his messy black hair. 

Nico pulled the cards towards him and continued to flip through them. He started talking when he reached the Apollo card, showing it to Will and explaining its powers. Will listened enthusiastically, wanting Nico to know that he was interested. The change in his boyfriend’s mood started from there. Nico became more and more animated, occasionally using his hands to explain. His voice raised and fell depending on the context and how much he liked a card, and he was laughing, narrating previous incidents with a few of the cards. Will laughed along with him, nodding at the right places and asking questions when he wanted to hear more. He would listen all night if it meant he Nico would be like this. He felt content to see his beautiful boy slowly recovering. His heart broke every time he imagined what he might have gone through.

He imagined a young boy, barely 10 years, losing his only family and hating himself for his sexuality. He imagined Nico sitting in a dark corner of the labyrinth, who knows what monsters he faced, clutching at his heart, trembling in fear, and crying himself hoarse. He imagined the same boy desperately wanting company and the only company he found was the dead. And he tried to imagine Nico going on god knows what quest in search of the doors of death, voluntarily jumping into Tartarus and having to walk through all its unspeakable horrors. As if all this wasn't enough, he tried to imagine him being kidnapped by the giants and put in a bronze jar for days, on the verge of death. And the boy, so strong so selfless, volunteering to take 7 other demigods through a dangerous journey to the doors of death and being forced to come out as gay, the very reason why he hated himself. And to top it all off, he shadow-traveled half the earth with 2 others and a 50-foot statue, almost dissolving into shadows. And on returning, he jumps straight into a major war and is so lonely and miserable that after all that happened, he didn't feel he belonged and wanted to leave everyone. Thinking all this made Will feel a mixture of strong emotions. He couldn't imagine, it was out of his ability to comprehend how this pale, almost frail-looking boy in his arms went through all that and still lived. He recalled how Nico used to be when he first came to camp, he hated everything and everyone with every fiber of his body who did this to his boy. But he was also angry at Nico for thinking his life was disposable. He felt an intense surge of protectiveness, so strong it made him dizzy. He would be damned if he let another scratch on Nico. He would do whatever it took to be able to protect him. He did not know about Tartarus or the jar when Nico first arrived with the statue. It surprised him how Nico didn't even flinch when he was patching him up, surely it pained a little? When he found out, he broke into tears, unable to comprehend how Nico endured all that. His boyfriend was the strongest person in the whole god-damn world and nothing could convince him otherwise. Will saw beyond Nico's strength too, his boyfriend was loyal, selfless, brave, and loving towards the people he's close to. Hidden among the broken pieces is an innocent sweet boy who faced too much. There was no one like the boy in his arms, and he would treasure him with everything he had.

Will snapped out of his thoughts when Nico shook him by his shoulder, "Huh, what?", he asked stupidly.

"What, indeed. You were staring at me with this intense expression on your face. What are you thinking?", Nico asked.

"Just wondering how I ended up with the most incredible person in the world", I said, running my index finger along the side of his face, "I would like you a bit healthier, but don't worry, I took up the responsibility to take care of you".

"Stop", his boyfriend replied blushing, "I can take care of myself".

"Oh, you definitely can. You can protect me and the entire camp single-handedly, I don't doubt that Neeks, you are so strong it's out of my comprehension. But I mean, you've sacrificed enough. You've always done everything for others, now it's time someone does something for you. I can never understand what you went through, but I can promise to be there for you. I'll never let you go through anything alone anymore. I'll protect you, we'll always be together", I laced our fingers together.

I was startled to see his eyes teary, his lower lip was trembling as if he was about to cry.

"Oh neeks", I pulled him into my chest and ran my fingers through his hair. He bunched my shirt into his fists and laid his ear on my heart, the way he always did.

"Thank you. I love you", he whispered shakily.

"I love you too".

I don't know how long I held him in my arms, but eventually, he put away his cards and we fell asleep, Nico enclosed in my arms.


End file.
